


Allure of Fog

by Omegatits



Series: Lichtenberg Ferns [1]
Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: Angels, But the angels are eldritch horrors, Crying, Cults, Eldritch Horrors, Exhibitionism, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Ritual Sex, Tail Fucking, Voyeurism, cult sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits
Summary: "You're ready?" He could've said no. He could've stepped away and asked for more time to prepare himself, but he knew Love would be right there. They all would be. Watching… Witnessing him bare himself in offering to Her. If anything were to go wrong he would be safe and protected by all of them."I'm ready," the youngest grinned, reaching out to give Love a comforting touch to his cheek.
Relationships: Jung Wookjin | Nine / Other, Jung Wookjin | Nine / Park Jisung | Love
Series: Lichtenberg Ferns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: leviathanfest





	Allure of Fog

**Author's Note:**

> For the Leviathan Ficfest. 
> 
> Prompt 1: Angels but intense and terrifying, true forms everchanging and eldritch and human forms looking barely contained and thrumming with power
> 
> One more heads up : If you didn't read the tags this fic includes ritualistic cult sex :) you have again been warned before proceeding. Please enjoy~

The fog was thick. It covered his skin in a thin veil of protection. They were hidden from the eyes of outsiders.. and from Her.

Behind him, hands helped Nine shrug off his vibrant red jacket - dipping under the fabric to leave gentle caresses to his shoulders and chest. 

"You're ready?" He could've said no. He could've stepped away and asked for more time to prepare himself, but he knew Love would be right there. They all would be. Watching… Witnessing him bare himself in offering to Her. If anything were to go wrong he would be safe and protected by all of them. 

"I'm ready," the youngest grinned, reaching out to give Love a comforting touch to his cheek. Their Prophet stepped aside, allowing Rie to take his place in front of Nine. 

"Pants time," He cooed and slipped his fingers into the front of Nine's slacks. Rie took just as much care in helping him out of the slacks as those who helped him with his jacket and sash. The slacks were then folded carefully and placed atop the pile of clothes left on the ground beside their stone altar. 

Naked from head to toe, Nine rose his head and looked up to the sky, checking to see if he could see the stars out. And, to his comfort and delight, nothing got beyond the fog. She wouldn't see this, just as it should be. Her witnesses would be the other men taking their places at the head of the altar. The weight of the fog increased - the thick veil clinging to his skin. 

His fingers pressed slowly to the rock altar, testing the texture and temperature. It was cold, but not unbearable, so the man turned to lift his body backward onto the slab of rock. 

He took his place laying centered on the altar - legs laid straight while he spread his arms out to his sides. To his left Junji loosely tied a knot of rope around his wrist before doing the same to a thick metal hoop drilled into the side of the rock. To his right Yoojung did the same. Binding him to the rock was unnecessary, but custom. He had no desire to escape, no matter what he ended up faced with, as long as it meant he could offer his soul to the being of his devotion.

Exposed and displayed, Nine closed his eyes.

Kyubin started the song, a soft hum and a crack in his voice exposed his nerves. Nine guessed it was excitement similar to what he felt. As their voices rose, harmonizing together in song Nine felt the adrenaline rise under his skin. It pulsed through him, making his legs tremble from the anticipation. A warmth bubbled in his thighs, and like fingertips ghosting over his skin, it moved higher up.

The fog thickened around them. When he tilted his head back and opened his eyes to look at his brothers all he could make out in the fog was the blood red of their clothing. His attention was pulled to the fog around him by a low ringing in the air. It vibrated through him in time with their voices, introducing a faint pulsing Nine felt behind his ears. His hands trembled as they gripped tightly to the binding on his wrists. 

_ Offeriiiing~ _

The word was hissed into Nine's mind where the ringing once was. The invasion of his thoughts was something he'd never felt before, but had been warned about.  _ 'They may speak to you… But it will be different. Only you will hear it and understand,' _ Love had informed him that morning. This had to be what he'd meant. 

The ringing stopped and Nine felt something move in around him. Two clawed hands, as big as his torso, laid themselves down on either side of his body. At his feet he felt something smooth squirm up his legs. It felt like skin, but the touch set his nerves off like fire, pulling a shocked whimper from him as his body naturally chased the burning sensation. The tingling in his groin grew as it crawled up to his thighs, and then it was gone, leaving Nine trembling and fighting breathlessness.

With the appearance of the being and the passing of each note sang, the fog thinned out, giving him a clearer view of the beast looming overtop of him. Its body was easily the size of three of him and was hunched over the altar. It's skin was a deathly grey and pulled tight over its gangly figure. Thick dark black fur covered the beast's back, and when its shoulders shifted to bring it closer he could see the tops of what he believed to be spikes coming out of its back. Despite its horrored body, something about it glowed as if its body was thrumming with power just waiting to burst.

The beast drew its head down to be a mere inches from Nine's face. Its face was partially covered by a mask - hiding its eyes and nose from view. Where Nine would have expected a mouth nothing existed in its place but tightly pulled flesh. He wondered if there was even anything behind the mask. The mask itself showed an expression of reverence. Closed eyes and a subtle smile. 

_ Hhhello offfering... _

The voice in his head hissed again. "Hello," He hoarsely whispered out loud. His voice sounded wrecked already. 

_ You show no fffear.. _

"Because I have nothing to fear."

_ Yo~ou would be right... What name have you chosen for yourself? _

When he had joined his brothers in their devotion, it meant he had to discard all chains from his prior life, including his birth name. "Nine."

_ Well Nnnnine~ Your Prophet speaks on your behalf.... Are you ready to receive your title? _

Nine's body trembled at the question. This was what he was made for. His proof of worth and dedication. His means to give himself to their Goddess. It would guide him in how to best serve Her and his brothers. 

The beast held completely still, waiting for his response. Nine took a shaky breath in and whimpered, "Please." 

It raised a clawed hand over Nine's torso and pressed down carefully. The burning sensation returned and a choked sob escaped the man. Energy rushed through him in waves, sending him into a fit of gasps and whines as he tried processing what his body was feeling. But all he could think was how hot it felt. The beast growled deeply in his mind. Nine tilted his head up to look to the others, wanting to see their reaction. Love looked down on him with a soft smile and adoration in his eyes. Pride. It was on all of their expressions.

The pressure on his chest was released along with the burning touch. Nine's eyes fluttered shut, body twitching, as he recovered from the energy forced through him. A few slow breaths in and out, and Nine was able to calm himself down. 

_ What a beautiful offering you are, Nine…. She will be pleased… _

The previous smooth glide of skin returned to his leg. Nine's eyes fell back down to see what was touching him now that the fog was thin enough for him to see what it had been. The slithering up his leg was.. a tail. It reminded him of a scaleless snake, rounded to a point then growing in thickness as it got closer to the Beast's body. 

It crawled up his thighs to where his erection rested, red and heavy, on his hip. The light touch of it wasn't as overwhelming as the beast's hand had been, however, sliding over his cock Nine couldn't help but chase the heat with his hips. The tail carefully wrapped itself around his girth and gave it a few slow strokes. A swipe of the tip over his cockhead pulled a strangled whine from the man and made his legs tremble. 

"F-ffuck," he cursed, looking down at the tail again. One more and he'd be gone, lost to the thrumming and heat flowing through his skin. The beast seemed to sense this, and drew its tail away from his twitching erection. "Fuck," he whined again, that time much softer. 

The beast, with a feather light touch, slipped its clawed fingers under one of Nine's thighs, and lifted it up to his chest. 

_ Did they prepare you? _

All he could manage was a nod as the energy in his leg rushed up to his head. The beast's tail returned - it gave a curious push to Nine's hole, sending a shiver up through his spine, testing the tension. Of course, the hours of preparation he'd gone through made it easy for the tip to breach. Slicked walls aided further in allowing the length to quickly fill him before giving a smooth push up to his prostate and rushing the bundle with the hot energy within the beasts every touch.

It came over him hard, blurring his thoughts and leaving him with only the feeling of cumming. "Oo-oh my.. Ffuck! Oh god!" He strained against the rope around his wrists trying to fight how every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. The tail inside him stilled its squirming as he rode out his orgasm but did not pull from the warmth inside him.

_ Beautiful, Nnnine… But…. You can keep going _

Nine's eyes searched for something to focus on, lost and glassed over. The beast pushed its tail an inch deeper, pulling him back to his mind and the sensations now pushing through his extra sensitive skin. A choked, "W-waait," escaped him, and the beast let out a low growl.

_ You can do this _

It purred, momentarily stilling his rising concern. Could he? "I.. I just need.. I-" His rambling stopped with a light touch pressing to one of his hands. A quick look to his left revealed Kyubin kneeling beside the altar and holding Nine's hand.

"You look beautiful," Kyubin praised. The words filled Nine with a desire to push through his sensitivity. He could. 

The beast released Nine's leg and the man willingly spread them on his own. It moved again then, pushing deeper inside, stretching him wider on its length. Thrusts started slowly, creating a gentle rhythm Nine quickly grew used to. The energy pulsing through him was a constant by then, keeping him hot and trembling. And, when it welled up in his gut again, Kyubin was there squeezing his hand. Loud moans and panting escaped the man on each thrust in. 

Its tail squirmed, twisted inside him, and pressed up against the bundle of nerves in little waves. His eyes rolled back, and he was gone again, cumming on the thrusting appendage . This time though it didn't stop to let him come back to himself. It drove deeper into him, twisting around itself until it could be seen by the others pressing up against his stomach. 

"F-ffuu-" unable to finish the cry, Nine squeezed Kyubin's hand. 

_ Prophet. _

Nine's eyes rolled as he tried looking to Love standing at the head of the altar. His skin burned as another orgasm was ripped from him before the tail stilled.

And then there were hands on his chest, warm and familiar. 

"Nine, can I touch you?" Love… Nine managed a weak nod and tried to touch his Prophet. His hand found fabric, and a hardness. Oh… Love reached down and took a firm hold of Nine's wrist. "Not now… Let us focus on you, okay baby?" He nodded again. Love's hand travelled over his bulging stomach and wrapped around his spent cock. "Breath, Nine." That was an order, and Nine quickly sucked in a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "That's it baby… Let's go.. One more, okay?"

Could he say no? Yes.. At any moment he could… But did he want to. No. He wanted more of that smile. That gaze of adoration from Love. Nine's lip pushed up into a subtle pout and nodded. Love's hand was grounding. He gave Nine's cock a light squeeze before stroking him with little twists of his wrist. Nine gave Kyubin's hand a little squeeze before letting his hips weakly buck in search of more. 

"That's it. What a good boy~" The coo of praise lit his soul up. He took a bite of his lip and bucked harder - a little whimper leaving him with the squeeze to his cock that followed. 

The beast moved again then, ready to continue its exploration of Nine's body with Love's loving attention. it hooked its thumb under his leg again and lifted it back up to his chest, bending him into an awkward angle and opening his legs wider. The buzzing of its skin against his set him off once more, throwing his head back. Love was quick to praise Nine again, reaching out to caress his cheek. "One more, baby," reminded the man. And then the thrusting returned. His toes curled as the wriggling pushed deeper. The hand on his cheek moved down to his stomach and pressed down. No doubt Love could feel the thrusting through his tense stomach, and the thought of it had Nine struggling against his binding again. 

"N-nnggh.. L-Loove~," He squealed, and Love's hand stroking his dick gripped tighter. 

"That's it, Nine. That's it," The Prophet coaxed, encouraging their youngest brother's sounds.

Nine squirmed as best he could, unsure of if he should fuck the hand on his cock or rock back onto the tail fucking him. And, the more desperate he grew, the more he lost himself to every sensation. "Pl-lease, f-fuck.. I.. pleeaase," He sobbed, tears finally breaking through and dripping down his flushed cheeks. Love turned his ministrations to rolling his palm over the head of Nine's cock and continued to knead into his stomach. "I-its so h-hot," he cried, voice cracking. 

He felt it before it happened. The rush of cuming being overpowered by the electricity set off in his chest. He froze, eyes rolling back - losing himself as his body trembled and bucked through another dry orgasm. And then it was gone. 

When he opened his eyes again his wrists had been cut free and pressed to his chest. Several hands placed themselves in various spots over his back as he was lifted up into a seated position. There were voices, but he couldn't fully make out what they were saying over the steady in his ears. 

_ You did well… Should you need me, Beast, I'm but a call away. You can request for my assistance if ever you need it.  _

"Nine," whispered Love. Nine focused on their Prophet's expression while the man rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs. Nine looked around him and found the others crowding around him with a glimmer of awe and pride in their eyes. "You did amazing."

Love leaned in and pressed his lips to the younger man's. Nine surged forward, and with trembling hands, gripped Love's jacket as tight as he could muster. The sweet slide of Love's tongue into his mouth and over his own pulled a soft moan from him. And then it was over. Kyubin was next, leaning in from beside Love to press a chaste peck to Nine's lips. Rie and Mill came next, both giving him a peck and nip to each of his cheeks. He giggled at the affection and tried to touch both of them carefully. Yoojung kissed him with a hunger stronger than Love's, and sucked on Nine's tongue before letting him go. And Junji bummed his nose against Nine's before slowly kissing him. 

"What is your title?" Mill asked, squirming in his spot. 

Nine let out a deep sigh and rested his whole weight against Rie. "The Beast." 

"Ooohhoho, cool!" 

Conversation continued around him, but Nine couldn't help the pull of his exhausted mind. His body ached and emotionally felt more drained than he'd ever felt before. Hands caressing him helped coax him gently to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> :) you can find me on twitter @Omegatits


End file.
